


His Little Wolf

by idc



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-27 00:38:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5026972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idc/pseuds/idc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once again Fenris turned against his friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Little Wolf

"My little Fenris," Danarius drawled as he stepped into the bar. "You've gone farther than you ever did, and even killed my esteemed apprentice too. But playtime is over."

Hearing that voice again, Fenris felt like he was drowning. His memories were coming back to him. Of how many times Danarius told him to run, and as many times he also 'caught' him, more often than not leaving bloodbath of bystanders and anyone who tried to help Fenris in the process.

"I'm sure we can work something out," Hawke said. Good, diplomatic Hawke, always trying to find a peaceful way out of everything.

But not this time. Fenris wasn't going back.

"No! He needs to die!" the elf took out his broadsword ready to attack, but Danarius only smiled and walked to him.

Fenris pointed his sword toward Danarius, but his hands were shaking, and he stood still even as Danarius reached out, and very gently, almost mockingly, pet Fenris' hair.

"It's time to go home."

And just like that, Fenris dropped his sword.

"Fenris?" Hawke asked, "What did you do to him? What spell did you use, mage!?"

"Spell?" Danarius chuckled, "there is no spell. He has only remembered who he really is," the magister grabbed Fenris' hair, forcing him to look at Danarius. "My slave."

"He's not your slave anymore!" Hawke lifted his blade, but Danarius only smirked and said, "tell them who you are, Fenris."

"I am master Danarius' slave," Fenris said, and with fearful eyes he looked at Hawke, "Go. Now. Please."

"I won't let you torture him anymore!" he charged to Danarius, but before he could get close, Fenris was in his way, and in one swift movement, had his glowing fist inside Hawke's chest.

Fenris would never forget the look of surprise and betrayal on Hawke's face, in the split seconds before he crushed his heart.

"Wrong answer, serah," Danarius said lazily as he waved his staff and called blood magic into the place. People were screaming and exploding all around them. 

Fenris might have killed more, might have killed the ones he reluctantly called friends, or he might not. He couldn't remember. When everything was done, and the Hanged Man had gone quiet with blood and corpses littered on its floor, Fenris cradled Hawke's body muttering, "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have. I should never..." Memories of their night together was played inside his head. What used to be a cherished moment now turned into cruel reminder of what had happened.

And of who he really was.

Danarius touched his shoulder. "Let's go," he said.

Fenris followed his master.


End file.
